Druidic Werewolf: Avalon Tales
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: On his fifteenth birthday Scott became a powerful Druidic Werewolf. Watch Scott as he learns to balance his life as a Druidic Werewolf and life as a Tok'ra is is the first of three planed stories.


**Chapter One Scene One: News.**

* * *

><p>Project Giza Success Births Colony.<p>

(Mid-January 2010)

Last week Project Giza opened a gate to the planet called Abydos. There a team lead by Cameron Mitchell encountered a being posing as the ancient Egyptian god Ra. Yesterday her majesty had personality went to the treaty signing. Where she established the precursor to the State of Abydos. Some of the terms of the treaty include help to set up Education, Health Care, Roding, desert based farming, and a government. In return, we get some of the ore that they mine. For the full terms of the treaty, see page 3.

* * *

><p>Royal family Busy with Managing British Expansion<p>

(Mid February 2010)

Since the Senate passed the Sovereign's Acceptance Right Act, Her Majesty and her family has been kept busy. Queen Elisabeth has been fielding treaties with signing treaties from over several dozen ex-countries. The UN is now rapidly becoming smaller with many countries vetoing their independence. For those who are new to the British political structure here is a basic run down. Every state has their own House of Representatives where local policy is made. They are responsible for education, healthcare, local infrastructure, and local law enforcement. Then there is the Senate that is made up of three representatives from each state. It is up to the Senate to pass laws that effect the empire as a whole and to adjust criminal law. Both the Senate and the local Houses of Representatives are accountable to the sovereign and to each other.

* * *

><p>Ra's Address Book Found.<p>

(Early March 2010)

Dr. Daniel Jackson and his small team has found a cartouche. It contains gate addresses of every gated planet in the Goa'uld domain. With the new addresses, the database linked to Dial Home Pedestal (DHP) has been updated. Daniel has confirmed that he is going to be teaching at Beacon Hills High. He is planning to give his best students the chance to join him over the holidays. He is even looking for apprentices to train. We wish all the best for Dr. Jackson in his future as a teacher.

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills home of the gate port.<p>

(Late March 2010)

This week marks the official opening of the new Gate Port in Beacon Hills, CA. The site a disused warehouse has been refurbished as a combined arrival and departure lounge. The gate is connected to a powerful lift so it can be raised to and lowered from a railway track. This is for freight and mass transit between compatible planets.

There are plans for a maglev railway to be built but that is on hold for now. As the Abydoian Gate Port and maglev railway is still under construction. Once that is completed, construction of our one will commence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1, Scene Two: Help.<strong>

* * *

><p>So here I am bleeding out on an alter in one of the side chapels of St Lupine's Church. I could not believe what had just happened a bloody werewolf had bitten me. It turns out that Alan and I have a lot in common. As both of us have or had our talents limited in some way.<p>

In my case, my magical telnets had been completely blocked by my grandmother. She died not long after she cursed me on the day I was born. It was then that my parents knew just how dark she had gone. She was a true Darach, a druid that worships the devil not god.

Alan had brought me here after I stumbled into the vet clinic muttering about the werewolf bite. Alan had told me that my wounds are such that either I heal their own or I would die from the beast's venom. He told me that death is very likely if my powers stay bond. Alan told me that he has some friends that may be able to help.

That is how I found myself laying on a chapel alter. The priest came over and stood at my head and laid his hands on my temples and started chanting. I started to get a god-awful headache then everything went black.

After a while, I found myself feeling a lot better so I opened my eyes, got up, and turn around. I then found that I was still laying on the alter in a pretty bad shape. It was then that he noticed the archway was filled with light. Out of the light came a seraph, his upper and lower wings formed the feather motifs on his hood and floor length war kilt.

I could feel the seraph speak in my mind. "Do not be afraid for I am Archangel Raziel, leader of the Seraph Magi. I am here to ether free you from life's bindings or to give you the means to unlock your bloodline gifting. Know this if you choose to live you will have times that you wish that you chose death."

"My lord Raziel, I am a servant of God so may the creator's will be done in my life. But if The Lord has truly placed the chose in my hands, then I choose to unlock his gifting so it may be of use." I replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1, Scene Three: Regaining Control.<strong>

* * *

><p>Raziel smiled and hold out his left hand so I grasped his left forearm. The moment he completed the hold, I found myself in void of white. In my left hand was three old fashion keys.<p>

The first key unlocked the chains that bound a cloth-covered throne on top of a cycle dais. When I unlocked the padlock the chains and dust cloth disappeared. Leaving what looked like a metallic white and emerald throne.

When I sat down the dais opened up slightly reviling a staircase leading to the room where all my magic was bounded up in. In the center of the room is a large ball floating in midair covered in cloth and chains. The keyhole was set into the pedestal in fount of the ball. Therefore, I deiced to unlock it.

When I did so the chains and cloth just fell off revealing the ball was made out of glass or some kind of translucent gemstone. The keyhole and its key vanished leaving behind a hand shape indent on the pedestal. When I placed my hand on the pedestal, the crystal ball began to glow and I felt energy surge threw me.

It was then that I heard a wolf howling nearby. Therefore, I decided to capture and tame my inner wolf. As if sensing my intent the crystal ball glowed brighter and everything I needed appeared next to me. I grabbed the Padlock and chain and went out of the room.

After a long fort battle, I had completely chained up the wolf. I knew that the last key would fit the lock. So I locked the padlock securing the chains remain fixed to the anchoring ring at the foot of the dais. With the wolf locked up, I spoke to the wolf. "You obey me now. You are going to lose all your savagery. Once you have truly been you have been trained as a protector and prove loyal only to me you will be set free. At that time you will become my instincts."

Once I had stopped speaking the wolf, chains and all vanished and was replaced by a two-year-old Husky. It came up to be so I got down and patting him. As I did so, I could feel the bond forming, linking us together. Soon we had become one being, that has three key forms. There is still some issues remaining but I got a basic grip on my werewolf side. It will take time to get full control. However, I am confident that I would have full mastery by the end of this school year. At which time I will start building my own pack.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1, Scene Four: Building my island Mindscape.<strong>

By using the thrown on top of the dais, I completely redid my mindscape. I made a manor house on the edge of an island. The fount door comes out onto a bridge that leads to a tiny island that became the entry/exit to my mind. The bridge itself has unbreakable glass walls and ceiling and there is no way to cross the water to the main island other than the bridge. I made it that anyone that enters my mind will have a humanoid form that represents them.

The manor itself is not overly large. I made sure that when I am in hear I will not need to eat, sleep, or go to the loo. However, I am aware of my body's needs but remain unaffected. When I go to sleep, I end up here as if it was a dream but time flows normally. Because of that, there is no bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchens, dining rooms and other things that is needed for base needs.

The island is rather bare and has only a mausoleum. There is a tunnel leads to my magical core mounted deep under the main island.

In the tower above, the entryway is the room that houses the Control Dais Throne. My magic core is. I can directly access my core. However for the most part I do not need to. As I linked it to the Control Chair. Once everything was done I got up and renter my body.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1, Scene Five: Apprenticeship.<strong>

* * *

><p>I am taking a surprising two new courses called Alteran language and Galactic History. Our new teacher is Doctor Daniel Jackson the one that helped unlocked the star-gate.<p>

"Thanks for coming Scott. You may be wondering why I called you in over lunch. Well I have an apprenticeship to offer you. It pays very well for the hours you will be doing. As my lead high school apprentice, you will be allowed to join the longer expeditions. I have taken the liberty of transferring you from chemistry to correspondence geology."

I smiled as I signed the contract. I noticed that my mom has already signed the parental portion for my first expedition. "Dr. Jackson what do you know about lycanthropy?"

"I know a lot of werewolf myths but knowing what I know now I think that the obscure Hebrew legend of the wolves of heaven seem to have the most merit. That is if they are real. Now you better go home and pack. We are off to Pangar."

* * *

><p>-End Of Chapter-<p> 


End file.
